Crippled Dream
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS Huddy NC-17 - Gentiment guimauve - Cuddy déteste l'idée que House boive pour l'éviter, mais sa colère ne dure jamais bien longtemps.


**Disclaimers **: House, MD ne m'appartient pas.  
**Spoilers** : 7x14 "_Recession Proof_".  
**Commentaires** : Cet OS est un miraculé de 1700 mots qui est né en une soirée, entre deux photos promos du 7x15 (Gniiiiiii). Il _fallait_ que je réécrive la fin de l'épisode, la tête de Cuddy m'a, euh, déconcertée. Enfin bref, je devais faire quelque chose.  
Le titre est issu de la musique de fin de l'épisode, _Barricades_ de Fyfe Dangerfield. Son écoute est fortement conseillée (parce que c'est trop joli): deezer com/listen-8001906  
PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL. Un peu guimauves par moment.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« Go to sleep, House. »  
« Yeah, I'm kinda tired... »

Cuddy était assise sur son canapé, une couverture enroulée autour d'elle. Sa main massait doucement l'épaule de House, à moitié allongé sur les coussins, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux.

Elle lui en voulait d'avoir disparu pendant toute la soirée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, trop occupée à se demander s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ou s'il l'évitait parce qu'il cherchait un moyen de la quitter. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance sur ce terrain-là, il était tellement imprévisible... parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, justement.

Sa tête se fit sensiblement plus lourde sur ses cuisses.

« Tu ne comptes pas t'endormir là ? »  
« Beh pourquoi pas ? C'est confortable. » grogna-t-il.

Rachel l'avait réclamé. Cuddy s'était sentie abandonnée et elle s'était mise en colère. Il venait quand ça lui plaisait, et elle allait sagement l'attendre ? C'était donc à ça que ses soirées allaient ressembler ? Elle l'avait appelé à de multiples reprises et, bien évidemment, il n'avait pas répondu. Elle s'était assise sur son lit, un plaid sur ses épaules, et elle avait patienté. Elle ne devait pas s'endormir. S'il rentrait en plein milieu de la nuit et qu'il la rejoignait sous les draps, elle ne pourrait jamais lui en parler. Il éviterait le sujet avec succès, alors elle devait le prendre en flagrant délit. A une heure du matin, elle avait enfin entendu le pommeau de sa canne taper contre sa porte. En le voyant complètement trempé, vêtu très légèrement, elle aurait pu éventuellement compatir, mais non. Elle eut honte de le penser, mais il l'avait bien mérité.

Son discours avait vraiment mal commencé. Elle avait cru qu'il allait la quitter et elle se voyait déjà pleurer toute seule dans son salon jusqu'au matin. Puis elle s'était ravisée. Elle n'allait pas pleurer, elle allait se battre pour le garder. Finalement, ça n'avait pas servi à grand chose, puisque qu'il voulait toujours d'elle. Elle, et rien qu'elle. Il lui avait avoué qu'il était heureux avec elle et qu'il voulait le rester. L'immense joie qu'elle avait alors ressentie n'avait pas duré; il lui avait dit tout cela parce qu'il était saoul. A son réveil, il aurait tout oublié. Il le penserait toujours, mais il se comporterait comme un con. Ils trouveraient un moyen de se faire du mal parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer autrement.

« House ! Lève-toi ! »

Faussement brutale, elle le repoussa et se leva, abandonnant la couverture. House fourra son nez dans le morceau de laine. Ça sentait Cuddy. Elle le saisit à bras-le-corps et le redressa tant bien que mal. Il prit le plaid avec lui.

« Mets ça, tu vas attraper froid. »  
« C'est toi qui vas attraper froid si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis. Debout ! »

Il consentit à se séparer de la couverture. Cuddy passa un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir. Il tenait à peine debout. Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bains, l'encourageant vivement à être le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas réveiller Rachel. Elle lui prit sa canne pour la poser contre la porte fermée, il chancela et se rattrapa au lavabo. Elle détestait quand il buvait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour corriger son mal-être et elle ne supportait pas d'être aussi démunie.

Elle lui enleva sa veste. House ouvrit la bouche et, anticipant, elle le coupa d'un ' pas de commentaires '. Il abandonna. Le vêtement se retrouva soigneusement plié sur le bord de la baignoire. Le tissu sombre avait en partie déteint sur son tee-shirt blanc. Cuddy ouvrit le robinet et glissa deux doigts sous le filet d'eau, vérifiant la température. Froide, mais pas glacée.

« Mets ta tête sous l'eau. »  
« Je pense que j'ai eu mon compte d'eau froide pour la journée. »  
« Tête. Eau. Maintenant. »

Il obéit en rechignant. Elle coupa l'eau au bout d'un court instant. Elle voulait le dégriser, pas le malmener. Elle craignait de lui rappeler son père. Pensant qu'elle culpabilisait incroyablement vite, elle attrapa une serviette et lui frictionna la tête.

« Tu vois ? Je suis obligée de m'occuper de toi comme un gamin. » sourit-elle.  
« Tu vas me mettre la fessée, maman ? »

La serviette tomba. Cuddy posa ses mains sur ses bras et il saisit ses coudes. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était en colère. Ce n'était plus qu'un jeu désormais.

« Allez, retire-moi ça. »  
« J'aime quand tu parles comme ça. »

Il souleva son tee-shirt et tenta désespérément de le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête. Cuddy dut l'aider. A peine le vêtement était à terre qu'il la serrait contre lui.

« J'ai froid, réchauffe-moi... »

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, entourant son bas dos de des bras. Elle se laissa aller, appuya sa joue contre son torse nu et écouta son cœur battre, alors qu'il caressait son dos, sa main suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Il embrassait ses cheveux de temps en temps. Pensant qu'il allait s'endormir debout, elle le fit reculer jusqu'à la baignoire et il s'assit sur le bord. Il la lâcha à regret, et elle le sentit. Il était émotionnellement à nu ce soir.

Cuddy s'accroupit devant lui, lui retira ses chaussures. Les chaussettes suivirent. Il avait des grands pieds, et elle trouva ses baskets étonnamment lourdes. Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient gorgées d'eau et qu'elles faisaient _squish squish_ dès qu'il posait le pied par terre.

« Tu veux pas me masser les pieds ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Dans tes rêves. Relève-toi. »

Il s'exécuta, se tenant à demi-nu devant elle. Elle défit sa ceinture, baissa son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles et lui demanda de se rasseoir pour mieux le lui retirer. Le jean plié sur le sol, House pensa qu'elle allait s'attaquer à son sous-vêtement, mais il allait devoir le faire lui-même. Cuddy disparut un instant dans la chambre pour lui ramener un pantalon de pyjama, qu'il enfila en râlant. Ils abandonnèrent les vêtements mouillés dans la pièce, trop fatigués pour s'en occuper dans l'immédiat. Ils rejoignirent la chambre et elle l'aida à se faufiler sous les draps. Elle s'y glissa ensuite sans un mot. House roula sur le côté pour se blottir contre elle.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il.  
« Je sais. »  
« Et toi, tu m'aimes ? »  
« Oui je t'aime. »  
« T'es pas très convaincante... »

Elle bascula sur le flanc pour être face à lui. Il posa une main sur sa hanche, qui dévia rapidement vers ses fesses. Elle se rapprocha, se colla à lui et l'embrassa. Elle saisit son bras large et fort, le laissa approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues livrèrent une tendre bataille, leurs corps frémissants s'effleurant sensuellement. Ils fusionnèrent l'un avec l'autre, attendant de ne plus faire qu'un. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, House avait roulé sur le dos et avait amené Cuddy contre son torse. Elle se cambra, se fit féline en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Il adorait quand elle le faisait ça. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait le dévorer, et l'idée d'être sa proie ne lui déplaisait pas. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres et ouvrit le haut de son pyjama. Elle gémit lorsqu'il caressa un de ses seins, l'autre pressé contre ses pectoraux. Il palpait le globe chaud, appréciant son poids au creux de sa paume. Sa bouche se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui, il prit le téton entre ses lèvres, et y déposa un baiser passionné, comme il l'avait fait en embrassant Cuddy. Malgré les sensations violemment plaisantes qui la traversaient, Cuddy essaya de se concentrer pour baisser le pantalon qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à lui faire enfiler. Ce faisant, elle caressa son entrejambe, sentant avec délice les soupirs de son amant s'écraser sur sa poitrine. Prise d'une impatience fulgurante, elle fit descendre son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisse, faisant attention à ne pas exercer de pression sur sa cicatrice, et vint s'empaler lentement sur lui, savourant chaque instant où il était un peu plus présent en elle.

House la prit dans ses bras pour la maintenir immobile contre lui. Leurs bassins ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, il déposa une nuée de baisers sur son visage. Son front, son nez, ses paupières, ses joues, sa bouche. Cuddy saisit ses épaules lorsqu'elle le sentit remuer profondément en elle, ayant peur de perdre pied. Il ne faisait que rouler les hanches, mais ce simple mouvement lascif ne fit qu'amplifier la tension qui régnait entre ses reins. Sous le coup d'une soudaine frénésie, elle voulut asséner quelques coups de rein brusques. Peine perdue; House enserrait fermement sa taille. Elle était sa prisonnière. Sa chaleur autour de son membre était trop parfaite. Et elle était tellement mouillée pour lui... il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

« Je t'aime. » susurra-t-elle en mordant gentiment son cou. « Je t'aime tellement... »  
« Je suis convaincu... »

Ses mouvements s'intensifièrent imperceptiblement. Il voulait la faire languir. Il ouvrit complètement son pyjama, leurs peaux n'étant pas assez en contact à son goût. Il avait désespérément besoin d'être le plus proche d'elle possible. Leurs lèvres scellées en un baiser, il accéléra de manière à ce que Cuddy le sente, sans pour autant la satisfaire pleinement. Elle allait protester lorsqu'il la souleva, s'extrayant totalement d'elle, pour ensuite revenir. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, le rythme de ses intrusions allant crescendo. Cuddy se contracta autour de lui, l'empêchant de repartir, gémissant à n'en plus finir. Il se sentit perdre le contrôle. Il mordit son épaule, elle planta ses dents dans la sienne, étouffant leurs cris d'extase. House poursuivit tant bien que mal, voulant qu'elle jouisse le plus fort possible. Il la retenait entre ses bras alors qu'elle semblait imploser, le plaisir s'exprimant à travers ses spasmes. Il se déversa en elle, elle laissa échapper un très long râle, retombant presque inerte sur son torse. Ils ne bougèrent pas, savourant longuement la perfection de l'union de leurs corps. House se retira précautionneusement. Cuddy bascula sur le dos et l'entraina avec elle. Son bras puissant barra sa poitrine, elle l'entoura des siens, et se tourna vers lui pour appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »  
« Pas loin de trois heures. » répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. « Tu vas avoir du mal à te lever. »  
« Toi tu peux te lever à dix heures, la patronne ne t'en veut même pas... Bonne nuit House. »  
« J'ai la meilleure patronne du monde. Bonne nuit Cuddy. »

Il embrassa son front, elle lui répondit par un sourire. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, apaisés et heureux.

**FIN.**


End file.
